movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Keila Smeila (episode)
Transcript Narrator: What An Animal! (Keila Smelia) Smeila (the title card is seen) Starring Keila Smeila (she is seen) (Episode starts) (and plays) Winter: Huh? Can't sleep yet tonight? Why? Rompo: What's wrong? (Walter baby talks) Rompo: What's that you say? Winter: A story? (Walter nods) Rompo: Okay. Let's think of one. Winter: Oh. Here's a lovely one. Keila Smeila. Rompo: That's a good one. (They clear their throat) (and begin to tell a story) Winter: There was a girl cat name Keila Smeila who was in the royal club. Rompo: Yup. She was a smart cat. (Story imagine begins) (and plays) Winter's voice: Now Keila looks similar to Hello Kitty (Snow White) who wears a blue dress and bow and wears a red cape with black inside. Her fur is grey with pink eyes. (Walter nods) Rompo's voice: The Royal Club was home of the fans who come to it. (The Royal Club is home) Winter's voice: Now her mom, Sheila Smeila was a part of the club too. She pretends as the queen for it. (Sheila smiles) Rompo's voice: Oh, Then Keila pretends that she's... (gets interrupted) Winter's voice: A princess. Of course. Rompo: That's right. Leader: Fans, I announcing a beauty contest. On Friday, One of you queens with your princesses will make us find out which one of you is the beautifulest and you'll win the royal cup for it. (the crowd cheers) Keila: Mom. I wanna win it. We I mean. Mom: Don't worry, sweetie. We'll try our best. (Keila was anxious about it) (and worried) (POOP) (FART) (Rompo gasps) (in shock) Winter: Pooping again. Rompo: Oh darn. Narrator: Censored. (Censored) Rompo: There. Winter: All done. Rompo: Now where were we? Rompo: Ah yes. The story. Ahem. Winter: Ah yes. The story. Rompo: Keila was anxious about the contest on Friday. But there's a baddie pretends as a wizard name Ron Zard who doesn't like the club. (Keila feels anxious) Ron: The costest isn't fair without me. I was trying to be a part of the club, But they never let pretend wizards like me in it. I'll get my revenge on what they did to me. I will. (feels annoyed) Rompo: While Keila and Mom were at home, They were still in their royal dresses. (at home) Keila: Always staying in this dress. But will get taken off if it gets dirty. Keila's Mom: Only if something splashes and makes you wet. Keila: Or a tear. tare. Keila's Mom: Or if something comes loose. Both: Okay. Okay. Got the point. (they hug each other) Winter: Days past when they do their best to win it. Rompo: And work even harder. (Song starts while she was trying hard) (to do her best) Voice: Tumble outta bed And I stumble to the kitchen Pour myself a cup of ambition And yawn and stretch And try to come to life Jump in the shower And the blood starts pumpin' Out on the street The traffic starts jumpin' The folks like me on the job from 9 to 5 (song plays) Voice: Workin' 9 to 5, What a way to make a livin' Barely gettin' by It's all takin' and no givin' They just use your mind And they never give you credit It's enough to drive you crazy If you let it (song carries on) (Ron grunts) (in confusion) Voice: 9 to 5, for service and devotion You would think that I Would deserve a fair promotion Want to move ahead But the boss won't seem to let me I swear sometimes that man is out to get me (song plays on) (SPLAT) Keila: Ooooh. Not the dress. (frowns) (SPLASH) Sheila: (growls) Right on the cape. (scoffs) Both: We know what to do. (they get the plan) (WASH) (SCRUB) Voice: They let you dream Just to watch 'em shatter You're just a step On the boss-man's ladder But you got dreams He'll never take away You're in the same boat With a lot of your friends Waitin' for the day your ship'll come in 'N' the tide's gonna turn And it's all gonna roll your way (they scat) Both: That's better. (they hum) Voice: Workin' 9 to 5 What a way to make a livin' Barely gettin' by It's all takin' and no givin' They just use your mind And you never get the credit It's enough to drive you crazy If you let it 9 to 5, yeah They got you where they want you There's a better life And you think about it, don't you? It's a rich man's game No matter what they call it And you spend your life Puttin' money in his wallet (they whistle) (Song ends) (and stops) Keila: Check mate. (snickers) Sheila: Hi-yi-yi. (seems curious) Rompo: Meanwhile, Ron got his own plan in hand to win the contest. (Ron snickers) (of an idea) Ron: This will make me win for good. Even show them for kicking me out of that club. (chuckles) Rompo: Then It was Friday and she was nervous if she's gonna win it or not. (Keila feels anxious) (suddenly) Keila: I'm nervous that we might lose it. (feels worried) Sheila: It's alright. We might. (smiles) Leader: Welcome fans to the contest. I have the names of the winner for this contest. And... Winter: But when he's about to say the names, Ron interrupt it. (suddenly) (POOF) (Like magic) Ron: Hello. Keila: Ron Zard? (double takes) (DUN DUN DUN!) Leader: What you doing here? You know this club isn't for pretend wizards like you. (Ron gasps) Ron: This is my revenge and I'm gonna win this contest after I finish you. (laughs) (Keila goes up to him) Sheila: Keila... (feels anxious) Keila: Ron. Ron: Keila. Keila: I should've know you wouldn't like this club, Just when you were kicked out and gotten angry at us. Ron: Now don't you dare talk about... (gets interrupted) Keila: But now, I am gonna do what I should did those days ago! (TOSS) (WHEE!) Ron: Doh! Can't see! (feels dizzy) Rompo: Keila beats him up. Winter: And punishes him. Keila: Hiyah! Ha! Whoo! Acha! (FALCON PUNCH) (She bends his leg behind him as he begs mercy) (for help) Keila: Give up! Give up! Give up! GIVE UP! (battles) Ron: I give! Keila: Good. Now leave. Leader: Take him away. Slaves: Yes, Sir. (Ron leaves) (in disgust) Leader: Sorry about that, Fans. Well, I guess the winner of this contest will be Sheila Smeila and her sweetie, Keila. Keila: Yeah! Sheila: Guess that's because on defending Ron. Keila: Yup. Leader: Here's the royal cup. (the royal cup is given) (APPLAUSE) (WHISTLE) Leader: And for stopping Ron, Here's a bonus reward. Sheila: What is it? (CHANGE) (suddenly) Leader: You are the best pretend princess this year. Sheila: Yeah. Keila: Oh my. I love this new dress. Sheila: You sure do. Leader: Congradulations. All: Bravo. Winter: And so she and her mom won the contest and Keila became the best pretend princess of the royal club this year. And that's the story of Keila Smeila. The End. Rompo: So, son, did you like it? (Walter snores) (and naps) Rompo: Oh. Already asleep when it end. Winter: That's a good boy since we've told him a good night story. (KISS) (HUG) (Rompo yawns and leaves the room) (Winter yawns and departs) (Scene ends) (and stops) Narrator: The End (Credit plays) (and stops) (Keila Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes